dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta Knight vs Valentine
Meta Knight vs Valentine is another DBX created by Starkiller the Cyberhog. It features Meta Knight of the Kirby series agnaist Valentine from the Skullgirls series. Legend Two Anti-Heroes fight for their own ideals and rights! Can the Masked Swordsman defeat the Ninja Medic? Or will February the 14th outcome in victory agnaist the Edgy Star Warrior? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED. DBX! Pre-Fight (Kirby Star Allies - Vs. Meta Knight) The Halberd 12:37 P.M The alarms set off as Valentine was taking out all of the troops while running through a corridor. Sailor Dee was behind a corner communicating through a radio. Sailor Dee:CAPTAIN! THE INTRUDER IS HEADING TO META KNIGHT! SHE MAY BE AFTER THAT ARTIFACT WE FOUND THIS MORNING! Captain Vul:WHAT?! DON´T LET HER, YOU FOOLS!! DEPLOY THE HEAVY LOBSTER!!! Valentine suddenly appeared behind Sailor Dee and took him out with a swift kick, suddenly, the Heavy Lobster was deployed to stop her, but she was already running away, and later, she entered Meta Knight´s Room. He was standing in a platform with his back turned, waiting patiently. Sword Knight and Blade Knight saw Valentine, and both alerted the Star Warrior. Sword Knight:Sir. *Meta Knight turns around and sees Valentine* Meta Knight:I was expecting someone else, go away while you still can....... Valentine:But first, give me back the Skullheart. Blade Knight:She may be talking about the artifact, Sir. Meta Knight:Go away, i can handle this..... Sword and Blade Knight left the room as Meta Knight threw a stray sword to Valentine´s left. Meta Knight.Grab it, and accept your fate. Valentine kicked away the sword and pulled out her large Bonesaw. Valentine:So, hot stuff, ready for your operation? Meta Knight pulled out his Galaxia sword as the jumped to the floor infront of Valentine. Meta Knight:You make Dedede look like a saint... Valentine:Flattering, but you´re nothing like me. Time for your physical, although you´re too small already..... Meta Knight:I thank you for the compliment miss, but victory.......is my destiny. FIGHT!!! (Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Meta Knight´s Revenge (Kirby Super Star)) Boomstick:HERE WE GOOO! Valentine and Meta Knight clashed with their respective weapons. Valentine jabbed him with a Scalpel as he blocked it with Galaxia. Then she jumps and swings down with a Knee-Jerk Hammer, something Meta Knight anticipated as he dodged it. Then Valentine slashed him Bonesaw, but he blocked the attacks with his Dimensional Cape before deploying his Bat Wings and doing a Mach Tornado on her and then kicked her away through a wall right to a corridor. Valentine recovered as the Star Warrior landed infront of her. Valentine:Dead Cross! Valentine threw some Dead Crosses like shurikens at Meta Knight while he deflected them with some slashes before dashing at her. But Valentine grabbed him before grabbing a Canister of Chloroform to put him to sleep, but he was unaffected because of the Mask before freeing himself and attacking Valentine again as she opened a Body Bag to use the dead body as a shield agnaist him while loading a poison to multiple syringes. Valentine:Ready for your Shots? But Meta Knight surprised her by sliding under the dead body and upslashing her, causing her to drop some syringes to the floor and breaking them. Meta Knight:You´ve yet much to learn.... Meta Knight slashes Valentine three times as she dashed at him, she grabbed another body bag and enclosed Meta Knight on it. But he tore it open with Galaxia to be set free. Valentine threw the syringes with poison at him as he was escaping, but they all missed due to his small size. Then, another blows of swords happened before Valentine kicked Meta Knight in the face, causing his mask to fall off, revealing his face. Meta Knight:Don´t you dare.... Valentine:I don´t know what to say......but you´re adorable........ Meta Knight jumped over Valentine and stabbed downwards with Galaxia as she dodged the move, then Valentine threw 8 Scalpels that were easily dodged as he dashed backwards to retrieve his mask. Valentine:Major surgery! Valentine dashed at Meta Knight and dealt Savage Bypass slashes before ending it with a thirteenth, final flatliner. Meta Knight was thrown into the air but he quickly recovered. Valentine:CLEAR! Valentine pulled out two charged defibrillators and used them as Boxing Gloves, Meta Knight sliced in a half one of them, causing an explosion that dazed her before Meta Knight jumped and covered her with the Dimensional Cape to use his Galaxia Darkness move. Everything became dark as Meta Knight´s eyes glew in the darkness. Meta Knight:Behold... Valentine:So you say... Valentine attempted to pull out another body bag, but Meta Knight slashed Valentine multiple times before charging a powerful slash. Meta Knight:KNOW MY POWER! Meta Knight fiercely slashes Valentine, causing the other defibrillator to blow up and knock her out to the floor. Valentine:You got.......lucky.....*Faints* Meta Knight:Clear. Gentlemen, we´re leaving. Meta Knight said as he covered himself with the cape as the teleported away. Winner (Super Smash Bros. For Wii U - Victory! Meta Knight) Announcer:And the winner is.... Meta Knight:Come back when you can put up a fight. Announcer:Meta Knight! Next Time.... Next time.......On Starkiller the Cyberhog DBX Fanon.... Eddy:Huh? Did you eat Breakfast this morning, Ed? Ed:I´m a Woodpecker! Except with concrete! Edd:Look out, Ed! Peacock:Don't think I'll go easy on ya, Folks! Peacock vs The Eds....Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anti-Hero vs Hero themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Starkiller the Cyberhog Category:Nintendo vs indie Themed DBX Fights Category:Kirby vs Skullgirls themed DBXs Category:Skullgirls vs Kirby themed DBXs Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Adult Themed DBX Category:DBXs with Music